REVELACIÓN
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Los personajes pertenecen a MONSTER creado por Naoki Urasawa. (Resumen) El Dr. Telma pensaba que aquel monstruo ya no lo podía sorprender. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! (El crédito de la imagen no es mía)


**REVELACIÓN.**

—Me preguntó, ¿por qué los seres humanos no aprovechamos la vida para comunicarnos más a menudo? —Era la pregunta suelta que quedó en la clase de criminalística de parte de ahora docente «Heinrich Lunge», finalmente miró su reloj y no dudó en comentar—: La siguiente clase entraremos a uno de los casos más complejos que tuve entre manos. No creo tener la necesidad de decirles de _«quién» _vamos hablar. ¡Buenas noches!

Como todos los viernes el anfiteatro estaba completamente lleno una consecuencia que su fama le precedía, mientras veía con atención a los estudiantes salir, el antiguo inspector de la «BKA» (La Oficina Criminal Alemana, similar al FBI estadunidense), no pudo evitar poner su atención en aquel maletín de cuero negro. La paciencia nunca había sido su cualidad a pesar que siempre se mostraba frío y sereno, el sonido de su móvil le hizo sonreír de forma efímera se tomó su tiempo en contestar a su hija, en dos años desde la separación con aquella mujer que era su esposa, había logrado acercarse a ella y a su hija, era un gran cambio que se dio entre ellos en aquella pequeña familia fragmentada, y pensar que por su trabajo le costó a su familia, aún lo llenaba de culpa.

Al terminar la llamada, una voz que le era familiar le sorprendió:

—Eso es inusual —sonrío con empatía—, nunca pensé verle alguna vez sonreír…inspector Heinrich.

—Dr. Tenma. ¡Qué grata sorpresa! —sonrío con sinceridad—, estaba hablando con mi hija. Mi nieto cumple 3 años y le harán una fiesta. Me han invitado.

El doctor Kenzô Tenma sonrío con suavidad, y no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, años atrás aquel hombre era su cazador, pero ahora se había convertido en un gran amigo, y aunque sabía que ya no era inspector sino un docente, no podía dejar de llamarle así. Al notar que cambio su expresión se puso serio, parecía saber la razón de su llamada y tenía que ver con «_él_».

Ambos hombres se conocían tan bien, como para saber que las palabras estaban demás entre ellos, pero antes que el galeno saque conclusiones erradas, el antiguo inspector no dudó en decir:

—Johan Liebheart continúa en estado vegetativo —Podía notar el alivio en su expresión ante tal confesión, no dudó en abrir su maletín y sacar un vetusto diario—, está dedicado para «_Nina_», su esposa. Este diario es de su hermano —El docente no dudó en acercarse hacia él, y poner el diario en sus manos—, la policía lo encontró por accidente en lo que quedaba de aquel orfanato…al parecer Johan frecuentaba aquel lugar.

Esa revelación fue una verdadera sorpresa para el galeno, quién hace pocas horas había llegado de un viaje de Japón, su destino de luna de miel, y no esperaba que al regresar Alemania se iba encontrar con algo así, el antiguo inspector notó su dilema, no dudó en decirle en un tono suave:

—Lamento tener que darle este material, son reflexiones y partes de un antiguo diario…muchos de los que se encontraron, pero este habla solo de Anna Liebheart —Es decir Nina Förtner, ese nombre, era su primer nombre asignado por sus padres adoptivos Liebheart—. No era mi intención leerlo, pero el Dr. Rudi Gillen (criminólogo y amigo de ambos hombres) ha solicitado este diario para que lo lea.

—¿Con qué objeto? —cuestionó el galeno algo tenso— Anna…perdón Nina, ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos. —afirmó con seguridad.

—El diario habla de ella, pero no quiere que ella lo lea sino tú —reveló con firmeza—, después debo devolverlo, a pesar que la policía tiene la copia del mismo. El galeno frunció el ceño, si bien aquella historia había quedado atrás a pesar que aquel monstruo, porque no existía ninguna otra palabra para identificar aquel joven de aspecto frágil, porque así se veía ahora en aquella cama, pero en realidad era un psicópata, un asesino en serie y de los más brutales en la historia de Alemania Comunista, sus acciones solo se podían ver opacadas por los desastres de la guerra. Su memoria lo traiciono al recordar todo lo que le hizo pasar, ¿por qué le daban aquel diario?, era la pregunta que inmediatamente asaltó al galeno, quién ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Dr. Telma, si usted lo desea…podemos leer el diario de Johan —demandó—, juntos. ¿Qué dice usted?

—[…]—El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte, aquello no le gustaba, trató de mantener el pulso firme cuando sin preámbulo alguno, porque no necesitaba prepararse para saber que aquella lectura iba tener un impacto negativo en él, leyó en voz alta lo siguiente:

_«Y yo me paré sobre la arena del mar,_

_y vi una bestia emerger del mar,_

_que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos,_

_y sobre sus diez cuernos diez diademas,_

_y sobre las cabezas de ella nombre de blasfemia. __[…] _

_Y adoraron al dragón que había dado la potestad a la bestia,_

_y adoraron a la bestia, diciendo: _

_¿Quién es semejante a la bestia, y quién podrá lidiar con ella?_

_(Apocalipsis según San Juan 13, 1-4)»._

—Un pasaje de la biblia…¿qué es esto? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese pasaje se encuentra en cada uno de los diarios que se encontró de él…siga leyendo y prepárese... —Advirtió en un tono suave pero firme.

—_Anna, mi hermosa y amada hermana…mi ángel que no tiene sentido de la misericordia _—Leyó el Dr. Telma con sorpresa—, _no dudaste en apretar el gatillo y meter una bala en mi frente. ¡Yo te lo pedí!...Porque aquel monstruo me devoraba por dentro...¿Por qué no me mastates aquel día?...¡Maldito Dr. Telma que salvo nuestras vidas!…,yo tenía que morir aquel día…sé que mis acciones desgarraban tu alma, tu corazón lloraba en silencio, te quería dar una segunda oportunidad…porque solo tú tenías ese derecho. La niña que se convirtió en la única mujer que he amado, era la única que tenía que tomar mi vida en sus manos. _

El Dr. Telma hizo un alto a la lectura, no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

—Johan estaba enamorado de su propia hermana, ¡imposible! —exclamó con asombro—, pensé que este asesino ya no podía sorprenderme más.

—Si adelanta la lectura —Sugirió el antiguo inspector—, él no solo habla de aquellos sentimientos que tenía por ella, sino de lo que llegó hacerse a él mismo para evitarlos y tratar de que no salieran a flote. Se flagelaba después de masturbarse pensando en ella, eso es tan solo el inicio...

—¡Qué aberración! —exclamó con repugnancia—, no quiero leer esto… —Antes que el galeno dejara el libro, el hombre movió su cabeza en un gestó negativo, con calma buscó una página algo borrosa y tomó el diario para él leer lo siguiente:

—_[…] Aquel día que fui por ti a la universidad, me contemplaste pero no me reconocías, y yo lo sabías…tus memorias habían sido borradas, ahora vivías feliz con aquellos supuesto padres a los que amabas…te odie, por tener algo que yo siempre anhelé, pero te ame al ver en lo que te habías convertido como mujer…te deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, quería que me odiarías con tal intensidad que tus pensamientos se vieran llenos de mí, y poder así tomar tu alma, mancillar tu cuerpo y mostraste aquel monstruo que tú habías permitido que creciera dentro de mí…porque en esto me convertir al dejarme vivir… pensar que me sonreíste y te sonrojaste aquel día, ¿te gustó lo que viste?, era igual que tú, tú eras igual que yo, nosotros estábamos unidos…no sabes las ganas que tenía de tocar tu dulce y suave piel que invitaban a mancillar, estrujar, destruir…aún así…yo te amaba…tu inocencia me excitaba…_

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó con enojo el galeno interrumpiendo la lectura—, no tengo por qué escuchar esas fantasías…tan aberrantes…que ha tenido ese sujeto con mi esposa. ¡Demonios!, yo no le puedo mostrar esto a Nina.

—Lo entiendo —comentó el hombre en voz baja—, no es más que una series de reflexiones retorcidas de una mente enferma…pero al final él revela que la amaba tanto y sentía celos de usted —Al notar el asombro en el galeno no dudó en mostrar la última página del decadente diario—, ¡aquí está! —señalo y empezó a leer—: _Te mostraré la crueldad del mundo que he sido sometido a vivir, al quitarte aquello que tanto amas…porque cuando él me maté, matará tu alma…aunque al final me hubiera gustado que seas tú la que tomes de nuevo mi vida entre tus manos…que mi sangre te persiga entre tus pesadillas hasta el final de tus días, te amo Anna, tú y yo, juntos por toda la eternidad y en nuestras futuras reencarnaciones...de mí, no te escaparás. _

Al terminar la lectura el galeno, no dudó en decir en un tono firme:

—Nina, ahora mi esposa…sufrió mucho con lo de su hermano, no dejaré que esto le haga daño —miró al hombre con una expresión seria—, devuelva ese diario a la policía Dr. Heinrich, ¡por favor!...

—Así lo haré… —comentó con suavidad. Ellos ya no tenían nada más que hablar.

* * *

A pesar de haber dado terminado el tema, el galeno no pudo evitar estar algo perturbado aquella noche, luego de pasar por el hospital para ponerse al día con lo más urgente no dudó en ir aquel apartamento que habían alquilado después de su regreso de su luna de miel.

Sabía que Nina estaría en el juzgado para confirmar su retorno, al recorrer el lugar y ver las cajas vacías notó la foto de su boda, ella lucía hermosa con aquel vestido corto en color beige, una ceremonia privada en un hermoso jardín japonés. En la foto también estaban sus padres, ambos médicos ya jubilados. El galeno sonrío con nostalgia al ver aquella foto.

—¡Qué casanda estoy! —comentó la joven señora Kenzô al ingresar al apartamento en ese momento—. ¡Telma! —sonrío mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios—, estoy en casa —miró las cajas y dijo con un leve puchero—: ¿Tenemos qué desempacar?

El galeno sonrío, debería haber dicho que sí pero tenía mejores planes y no dudo en abrazar a su nueva esposa, entre risas, caricias, dieron suelta a la pasión que los embargaba, propio de los recién casados, después de aquel intenso encuentro, Nina se quedó dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo, mientras ambos estaban en el piso el galeno no pudo evitar mirarla con atención, le parecía increíble que luego de tantas experiencias negativas y traumas vividos por culpa de Johan ahora estén juntos, una suave sonrisa se filtro en el rostro del cansado galeno, al tomar uno de sus mechones de cabellos comentó sin pensar:

—Creo que sería mejor vivir en Japón —susurró—, Alemania nos ha marcado, no quiero tener una familia aquí con ella en este país…pero, ¿cómo la convenzo para irnos a vivir allá?, era la pregunta que quedaba suelta en el aire antes de entregarse al sueño reparador.

**«¿Fin?»**


End file.
